Vegeta Babysits
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Well, Bulma's gone and Vegeta is left to babysit Trunks, Goten and Bra. Will our dear Prince come out of this sane, or will he lose his mind?Oneshot


**Yay I'm back for another fan fic.**

**Vegeta: Kami no, last time you had me fuck Kakkarot.**

**Me:… You're point?**

**Vegeta: You're a bitch.**

**Me: Yes I know Prince. Now, do the disclaimer Trunk.**

**Trunk: Why do I have to do it? And why did you make me a chibi in this story?**

**Me: Cuz the story will be funnier this way, now do the disclaimer.**

**Trunks: *Sighs* Lexie does not own DBZ and never will. Happy?**

**Me: Veryy much. *glompse Trunks* Thank you.**

**Trunks: Yeah yeah but in your next fic I better be normal sized.**

**Me: Well on with the story, oh and as for the ages Bra is 8 months, Trunks is 6 and Goten is 5.**

It was a regular day in Satan city. Goku and Vegeta were sparring, Trunks and Goten were playing, and Bra was sitting in her crib sound asleep. Bulma went outside to ask Vegeta too baby sit the kids, and we all know how that will go.

"Vegeta, I need a favor."

"Whatever it is the answer is no woman, now let me get back to fighting Kakkarot."

"No Vegeta, I really need you to do this for me." Bulma said sticking out her lower lip in a pout. Vegeta growled.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I need to run into town and see my father and I need you to take care of Trunks, and Bra while I'm gone. It'll only be for a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours!" Vegeta yelled. " Kakkarot, you're going to help me."

"Sorry Vegeta, I have to help Chichi with something, bye." he said, leaving Vegeta with his wife.

" Alright, everything you need is on the fridge. Oh and as you can see you'll be taking car of Goten too." she said. Bulma then took out a Capsule, got into her car and took off, leaving Vegeta to deal with the children. He growled and was about to go back to training when he heard Bra start crying. He ran into the house and up the stairs to see what was wrong. Just when he got outside her door he felt a foul smell. He plugged his nose and opened the door. Inside, the stench was unbearable. He walked over to Bra and picked her up, realizing the smell was coming from her. He muttered and called his song and Goten.

"BOYS GET IN HERE!"

"What?" they both said as they entered the house.

"Here, change your sister." he growled, handing Bra to her brother. Trunks looked at her and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know how. Well, I know how, but mom always put the diaper on."

"What about you Goten."

"No. I've never even seen it done." he replied, looking at Bra, then at Vegeta. Vegeta grumbled something about useless children and put Bra down on her changing table. He took her diaper off and quickly blasted it to ashes. He looked around and couldn't find any diapers. Growling he walked over to her window, ripped her curtains down and tied them around her, making a very screwed up looking diaper. Goten and Trunks busted out laughing when they saw her start to pee.

"Um, dad. Bra just peed." Trunks said, trying not to laugh at the pissed off expression on Vegeta's face. Vegeta growled, picked up Bra, went to his and Bulma's room, grabbed her pillowcase off her pillow and put Bra in it so all you could see what her head. He then went into the bathroom, got some sponges, and shoved them in the pillow case.

"There, problem solved." he growled. He brought Bra back to her room and put her in her crib. He smirked triumphantly and was about to go back to training when he heard a loud boom. He went down to the kitchen and looked around. Apparently, Goten and Trunks thought it would be entertaining to put a marshmallow in the microwave and leave it in for five minutes. His deadly gaze turned to his son and friend.

"We'll just be going now." Trunks said, grabbing Gotens arm and dragged him out the door. Vegeta looked at the microwave and Galacta Gunned it. He then went outside to train. He was just about to enter the Gravity Room when he heard giggles coming from inside it. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"FUCK IT!" he screamed and rammed into the door. It came down with a crash. Vegeta looked into the room and wished he hadn't. All the controls were going haywire and there were giant pink bunnies everywhere.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" he yelled. The biggest pink bunny looked at him then stood up on it's hind legs.

"ATTACK EVIL PINK BUNNIES OF DOOM!" it squeaked. On command all the bunnies charged towards Vegeta. He threw a blast at them but it didn't even leave a scratch.

"PATHETIC MORTAL WE CAN NOT DIE!" the leader yelled charging straight towards him. Just as the bunnies got close enough, a swarm of giant mutant cupcakes fell from the sky crushing them all.

'_Well, that was random.'_ Vegeta thought. He headed for the training room in the house when he heard a car. He ran out the door and saw Bulma getting out of her car.

"Thank god your home woman. I am never ever babysitting again." he yelled. Bulma just looked at him, then she turned into a giant alien and ate him.

Vegeta woke up from his dream and looked around. He was on the couch in the living room.

"Hey hun, I see you're up." Bulma said, fixing some coffee. Vegeta didn't answer, he went straight to the fridge and grabbed the tequila bottle. He then turned to Bulma.

"Never, I am never ever babysitting for you." he growled, walking out of the room. Bulma just shook her head and sighed.

"He already told me that earlier." she mumbled, putting a piece of giant cupcake on a plate.

OWARI

**I know I know sucky ending. I hope you liked it somewhat. Leave a review please.**

**Vegeta: You are just the worst kind of person.**

**Me: I beg to differ. Right trunks.**

**Trunks: I'm staying out of this.**

**Me: Fine then, no more hugs from me.**

**Trunks: Fine. Review people so she'll stop writing these things.  
**


End file.
